Season 7: From LA to Lima to New York
by Kamakana1995
Summary: Follow the 2015-2016 journey of Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Tina, Marley, and Ryder in LA; Sheldon, Sam, Jane, and the New Directions at McKinley High; and Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Kitty, and Jake in New York.
1. The New School

**So here's what you missed on MY version of Glee!** After emerging victorious at the 2014 Sectionals (canon), the New Directions were able to reclaim Marley, Ryder, Unique, and Jake to their team, and after teaming up with the disbanded Cheerios, emerged victorious at the 2015 Nationals in Nashville. Since then, the Class of 2015 has graduated. Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Jake, and Kitty are headed to New York while Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Tina, Marley, and Ryder are headed to Los Angeles. McKinley High is now a Performing Arts school, where the New Directions are now comprised of seniors Jane and Alistair, juniors Mason, Madison, and Spencer, and sophomore Myron.

 **Summary:** It's the first day of school for the newly structured McKinley High School of the Performing Arts. As Sam begins to lead the New Directions, some new threats (and a potential romance) pop up in his way. Meanwhile, Ryder, Marley, Mercedes, and Artie settle into Los Angeles.

 **Note:** Some of this chapter occurs simultaneously with the 2015-based scenes of 6x13 "Dreams Come True."

 **Series Regulars  
** Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (absent)  
Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose  
Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (absent)  
Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (absent)  
Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn  
Dot Marie Jones as Sheldon Beiste  
Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams  
Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (absent)  
Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (absent)  
Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans  
Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones  
Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (absent)  
Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (absent)  
Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (absent)  
Samantha Ware as Jane Hayward

 **Guest Starring:  
** Matt Morrison as Will Schuester  
Brittany Snow as Camille Robins  
[your imagination] as Edward Quintin (40's)  
Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester  
Christopher Cousins as Bob Harris  
Julia Abueva as Tanya Reyes | Carlito Olivero as Nicolas Hernandez  
Laura Dreyfuss as Madison McCarthy | Billy Lewis Jr. as Mason McCarthy  
Marshall Williams as Spencer Porter | Michael Weisman as Brian  
Finneas O'Connell as Alistair Bukowski | JJ Totah as Myron Muskovitz  
**Just because of physical similarities I am making Alistair Stoner Brett's brother. xD  
**I just LOVE Brittany Snow in Pitch Perfect so I thought she'd be a great addition to Glee.

* * *

 **INT. GYM – MON AUG 17, 2015**

"Alright, students, file in!" Sheldon hollered, ushering the students into their seats. Sheldon stopped an elderly woman in her footsteps. "What are you doing here, Sue?"

Sue, dressed in a hideous green shawl with sunglasses, an elderly woman's wig, a hunchback, and a walking cane, stopped in her tracks. "Well, I just had to find a way into the school to personally witness our dear new principal make a fool of himself on his first day on the job."

"Not going to happen," Sheldon said. "Will is going to do a fantastic job."

"I'm happy you feel that way, Sheldon," Sue said. "You know, you're the only coach who was invited back to teach PE because Will has a bias for you. But all the other coaches, who used to teach meaningful things like volleyball, tennis, swimming, baseball, and hockey, they were all sent away to make way for people who are actually certified to teach kids how to sing, act, and dance."

All eyes dashed to the entrance where Will and Superintendent Harris walked in.

"Welcome, everyone, to the new William McKinley High School of Performing Arts," Bob said. "I am proud to introduce you to your new principal, Mr. William Schuester!"

Will walked up to the podium. "Welcome back, students new and old! We're going to have a great year this year, and I cannot wait to watch you all become the stars that you are. Now, Superintendent Harris here will read out the new approved academic curriculum plan. One of the new changes here is that classes will now be scheduled in blocks. Your one-credit classes will be held every day for one semester, or every other day for the whole year, depending on the kind of content taught. Half-credit classes will be held every other day for one semester."

"All students need to complete all the following to graduate," Bob continued. "Four credits of English, four credits of Social Studies, three credits of Mathematics up to Algebra 2, three credits of science including Biology and Chemistry, one semester of Speech, one semester of Personal Health, and two semesters of Physical Education among freshman and sophomore year, one fine arts elective in the non-performing arts, and four years of study skills, which will also function as a Homeroom and Study Hall. In addition, all students must take five performing arts courses. The rest of the credits are up to your choosing! All students also must participate in one student showcase and a senior project."

The students all took these requirements differently. Some, like Jane, looked absolutely thrilled. Others, like Madison, looked discontent. Mercedes and Artie were also in the audience. Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Tina, and Kitty were at home packing up for college.

"Now, one of the changes this year is that we will be having several Glee Clubs at this school, including the TroubleTones and Dually Noted," Will said. "This is due to the overwhelming increase in interest since the nationally acclaimed success of our New Directions. Auditions will occur on Wednesday, so use the next couple of days to prepare. So, to get you pumped up, I've asked a few friends of mine to join me."

"Oh, dear god," Sue muttered, as Jane, Madison, Mason, Spencer, Alistair, Myron, the two remaining Warblers, and four former Cheerios joined Will on stage. "Let me guess, is it the song of the summer by Third Melody?"

"Fifth Harmony," Mercedes whispered.

 **Song: "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony, feat. Kid Ink**

 _[Chorus: Madison w/ All]_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_  
 _Give it to me, I'm worth it_  
 _Baby, I'm worth it_  
 _Uh huh I'm worth it_  
 _Gimme gimme I'm worth it_

 _[Rap verse: Will]_  
 _OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-_  
 _Bring it bring it back like she left some-_  
 _In the club with the lights off_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?_  
 _Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it_  
 _Stop playing you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it_  
 _Whatchu acting shy for?_

 _[Jane:]_  
 _Just gimme you, just gimme you_  
 _Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do_  
 _And if what they say is true_  
 _If it's true, I might give me to you_  
 _I may talk a lot of stuff_  
 _Guaranteed, I can back it up_  
 _I think I'mma call you bluff_  
 _Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front_

 _[Pre-Chorus: Spencer]_  
 _Uh huh you see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh show me what you got_  
 _Cause I don't wanna waste my time_  
 _Uh huh see me in the spotlight_  
 _"Ooh I love your style"_  
 _Uh huh show me what you got now_  
 _Come and make it worth my while_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Madison:]_  
 _It's all on you, it's all on you_  
 _It's all on you, so what you wanna do?_  
 _And if you don't have a clue_  
 _Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do_  
 _(All: Come harder just because)_  
 _I don't like it, like it too soft_  
 _I like it a little rough_  
 _Not too much, but maybe just enough_

 _[Pre-Chorus: Mason]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _[Rap verse]_

 _[Pre-Chorus: Mason & Spencer]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Madison: Give it to me, I'm worth it_

The students cheered ecstatically, very much like the reaction to the 2009 New Directions' "Push It." Sue, however, was not amused by the borderline sexual choreography.

 **INT. LOS ANGELES APARTMENT**

The apartment was currently piled high with boxes. Ryder was moving into Tina and Mercedes's apartment. Marley was helping him.

"You are so lucky that you get to move in with them," Marley said, sorting Ryder's clothes into piles. "I mean, I love my dorm at Northridge and my roommate is really cool; she's into poetry and stuff; but I just wish I lived with people I knew."

"Well, you're always welcome to hang out," Ryder offered. Marley smiled. "I definitely think I'll be dropping by every now and then. But this is good for you! You're right in the big city, surrounded by opportunities to pursue for your acting career. The ends are limitless for you."

"And for you too," Ryder said. "I mean, there's got to be hundreds of singer-songwriters here. You'll meet your people, make your connections, and get one of your songs on the radio in no time."

Marley smiled. "If it all works out. So, have you found a roommate?"

"No," Ryder answered. "I asked Artie, but he's staying in the USC dorms."

Marley nodded. "I'm sure you'll find one."

"I don't exactly make friends all that easily," Ryder laughed.

Marley giggled. "That's something we both have in common."

The two gazed into each other's eyes.

"Does it even feel like that long ago I came to your hotel room to talk you out of giving up on your dreams?" Ryder asked.

Marley shook her head. "Feels like it was just yesterday."

The two moved in for a kiss, came in close, but backed out at the last minute.

"Sorry," they both stammered, returning to sorting boxes and clothes.

 **INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

"Well, this is awkward," Will said, sitting in front of his own desk. Bob took the principal's seat while Sue took the second chair in front of the desk.

"Let me be the one to break the ice," Sue began.

"Oh, that sounds familiar," Will argued.

"That was the most offensive thing I have seen—" Sue went on.

"—In over twenty years of teaching; you've said this all before," Will interrupted.

"Because, yes, this has happened before!" Sue exclaimed. "Superintendent Harris, how could you bestow this precious school in such irresponsible hands?"

"My hands are not nearly as irresponsible as yours," Will retorted.

"Let me list the following," Sue continued. "The sexually explicit 'Push It' performed to recruit students, a performance of Britney Spears's 'Toxic' done as a courtship device for one ginger school counselor, twelve drunk students performing Ke$ha's 'Tik Tok' encouraging alcoholism to their peers, starting a food fight after 'We Got the Beat," a girl in a bra lip-syncing to another Britney flop, 'Gimme More,' twerking to 'Blurred Lines,' a song about date rape, and alumni flooding the cafeteria, dancing on tables, this time to 'Take on Me.' The New Directions have left a dirty mark on this school that will never be cleaned up until the man behind it all is dismissed from this fine educational institution, and to think that this behavior will be enforced ten-fold due to this school's new status as a performing arts school, is sickening! We all know that performing arts students are some of the most vile, inappropriate beings to walk this planet."

Will rolled his eyes. "My kids have done no worse than Sue's Cheerios, and my kids have done a heck of a lot of good for the community: advertising Mattress Land, planning Sue's sister's funeral, performing Christmas songs at a homeless shelter, encouraging cross-state bonds with other show choirs through a marriage proposal—"

"Oh, Klaine," Sue giggled.

Bob and Will stared at Sue.

"In any case," Bob said. "Sue, I understand your concerns over the performance that happened today, but the students are hyped, and that was the goal when I asked Will to put together a number for the assembly. This school is worth it, and it was the perfect song, Rated PG as requested."

Sue rolled her eyes and got up out of her seat. Donna, the old secretary, gloated as Sue stormed out of the office. Bob shook hands with Will and also left the office. Will reclaimed his seat and beckoned for Sam to come in.

"Hey, Mr. Schue," Sam said. "I have Kitty, Tina, and Rachel posting signup sheets for auditions around the school."

"Great!" Will exclaimed. "Because I'd like to introduce you to the new coaches I've found for the other choirs. To coach the Dually Noted and Choir Class, along with several other music classes, I have hired Mr. Edward Quintin for the job."

A man in his late 40's walked in and shook Will's and Sam's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you," Edward said.

"Ed, this is Sam Evans, he's a 2013 graduate of this school and will be coaching the New Directions," Will said. "Sam, Edward is one of Ohio's most distinguished music teachers."

Edward continued, "I've coached three different schools' Marching Bands to state victories and national tours over the last 20 years. Here at McKinley, I will be teaching Concert Band, Choir, Music Theory, Music Technology, Pop Rock and Jazz Band, and Orchestra, in addition to coaching the Dually Noted and the McKinley High Marching Band after school."

Sam whistled. "Wow, that's quite a lot of commitments!"

"But he'll be affording our students here the best education possible," Will said proudly. "And now, coaching the TroubleTones is Camille Robins."

Expecting another middle-aged teacher, Sam turned around and saw girl in her early-twenties walk in. Sam, being 20, knew that she couldn't be more than a few years older than him. He didn't even notice her trying to shake his hand until she grabbed it herself.

"Nice to meet you all," Camille said, sitting down on the side couch next to Edward. "I just graduated from Ohio State University, Columbus, with a double major in English and Theatre with a certificate in Education Studies. I'm volunteering at McKinley as a student teacher to gain experience to apply for the Master's in Teaching program at the university. I have extensive choir and show choir experience. I'm from Defiance, so I actually used to be a Unitard, and I took four years of choir in college where we also toured the state, and my A Capella choir competed in Collegiate A Capella competitions where we placed in the top ten every year. The highest we got was third, but we lost to The Addams Apples from NYADA and the Treble Makers from Barden University."

Sam took this all in. He was totally infatuated with her.

"Auditions will be held on Wednesday," Will continued. "You'll all get to take your picks for students and then have a fun year ahead of you! The New Directions, of course, will be our competing choir, but I'll be sure to look for opportunities for Dually Noted and The TroubleTones as well."

Edward and Camille left the room. Sam followed sneakily, observing Camille in the teacher's lounge, the English classroom, and the auditorium.

 **Song: "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift**

 _Nice to meet you, where you been?  
I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
Saw you there and I thought  
Oh my God, look at that face  
You look like my next mistake  
Love's a game, wanna play?_

 _New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
 _And I know you heard about me_  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_  
 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend_

 _[Pre-Chorus]  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
'Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

 _[Chorus]  
'Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I've got a blank space, baby  
And I'll write your name_

 _Cherry lips, crystal skies_  
 _I could show you incredible things_  
 _Stolen kisses, pretty lies_  
 _You're the Queen, baby, I'm your King_  
 _Find out what you want_  
 _Be that girl for a month_  
 _Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no_

 _Screaming, crying, perfect storms_  
 _I can make all the tables turn_  
 _Rose garden filled with thorns_  
 _Keep you second guessing like_  
 _"Oh my God, who is she?"_  
 _I get drunk on jealousy_  
 _But you'll come back each time you leave_  
 _'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Girls only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya  
[repeat]_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 **INT. AUDITORIUM – WED AUG 19**

Will, Sam, Camille, and Edward sat as panelists in the center of the auditorium. The audition pool was enormous. They had over fifty students auditioning today. By this time, they had already listened to forty-two auditions.

"This is exhausting," Sam said. "Can we just call it a day and call everyone back tomorrow?"

"That wouldn't be fair to the other students," Will said. "They're really excited about this and they all want to know where they're getting placed."

"Next up, Tanya Reyes," Will called. A Filipino girl walked up on stage. "Introduce yourself, please."

"Hi, I'm a sophomore, and I'll be auditioning for the TroubleTones or the New Directions today. I haven't sung much before, so if you decide to put me in the beginner's choir, that would be okay too," she said.

Sam and Camille smiled at each other as the music started.

 **Song: "Try" by Colbie Caillat**

 _Put your make up on  
Get your nails done  
Curl your hair  
Run the extra mile  
Keep it slim  
So they like you. Do they like you?_

 _Get your sexy on_  
 _Don't be shy, girl_  
 _Take it off_  
 _This is what you want, to belong_  
 _So they like you. Do you like you?_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to give it all away_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _[Chorus]_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_  
 _Yoooou don't have to try_

 _Ooooo, oooooo, oooooo..._

 _Get your shopping on,_  
 _At the mall,_  
 _Max your credit cards_  
 _You don't have to choose,_  
 _Buy it all_  
 _So they like you. Do they like you?_

 _Wait a second,_  
 _Why should you care, what they think of you_  
 _When you're all alone, by yourself_  
 _Do you like you? Do you like you?_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _You don't have to try so hard_  
 _You don't have to bend until you break_  
 _You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up_  
 _You don't have to change a single thing_

 _[Chorus]_

 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try, try, try, try-i-i_  
 _You don't have to try_  
 _Yoooou don't have to try_

 _Oooooo_  
 _Oooooo_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Take your make up off_  
 _Let your hair down_  
 _Take a breath_  
 _Look into the mirror, at yourself_  
 _Don't you like you?_  
 _Cause I like you_

The coaches applauded happily. The girl was immensely talented.

"It's the Filipino genes, I tell you," Edward remarked.

"Thank you very much, Tanya," Will said. "The final results will be posted tomorrow. Next up, Nicolas Hernandez."

A Latino boy took the stage next.

"Hey, I'm also a sophomore, and I'll be auditioning for just the Dually Noted," he said. All eyes went to Edward as he began taking notes.

 **Song: "Stand by Me" (Spanglish version) by Prince Royce**

 _When the night, has come and the land is dark  
y la luna, es la luz que brilla ante mi  
Miedo no, no tendré, oh I won't, te asustaré  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 _And darling, darling stand, by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mi._

 _Y aunque las montañas o el cielo caiga  
no voy a preocuparme  
por que se, que tu estas junto a mi_

 _No llorare, no llorare oh, I won't share a tear  
por que se, que tu estas junto a mi_

 _And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, stand by me, stand by me_

 _That's class right there_

 _And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mi  
And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mi_

 _No I won't be afraid, oh I won't shed a tear_

 _Just as long as you stand by me_

 _Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me?_

 _Oh, stand by me  
Oh stand, junto a mi, junto a mía_

"I know I run the risk of getting fired by saying this, but he is cute," Camille whispered. Sam looked at her jealously.

"Thank you, Mr. Hernandez," Will said. "The list will be posted tomorrow."

"Well," Sam continued. "Forty-four down, eight more to go, and then we can all go home!"

 **INT. HALLWAY – THU AUG 20**

Will moved through the halls with four sheets of paper.

Tanya checked the TroubleTones list and grinned happily. She made it! Nicolas also fist-bumped a few new fellow Dually Noted members.

Myron went up to the list and tip-toed to read it. "Wow, we have 23 New Directions now!"

"Looks like the days of struggling to find 12 members is long past," Jane laughed.

Spencer looked at the list and saw that the Dually Noted currently only had seven members.

 **INT. HALLWAY – FRI AUG 21**

"Well, Sam's country music lesson was actually pretty interesting," Mason said to Jane as she shut her locker.

"Tell me about it," Jane laughed. "Although I just hope that the whole year isn't going to be focused on country music. It's best if we learn all kinds of genres, which is why I really liked Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine teaching last year. They were so well-rounded with genres."

 **INT. PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

Will watched Mason and Jane walk past, then diverted his attention to Camille.

"I want the TroubleTones to compete," Camille said.

Will raised his eyebrows. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that the New Directions will represent us at competitions? That's how it's always been."

"I was the volunteer assistant director for the Unitards when they went to Sectionals in 2011, against two teams from McKinley: the New Directions, and the TroubleTones," Camille said. "Why were they both allowed to compete back then?"

"The rivalry sparked so much drama between the kids, which is why the TroubleTones and Dually Noted were instated as non-competitive choirs for this school," Will said.

"I won't have it," Camille said. "That Tanya girl is a star, and she will not shine if her coach is shoving country music down her vocal cords. All twelve of my girls are great performers and they deserve a shot at competing and representing this school."

"But then I'd have to grant the Dually Noted permission to compete, and I don't see how the show choir board is going to let one school enter three choirs," Will said. "It's unfair to the other schools."

Camille sighed and looked down. "So my girls are just going to be confined to Christmas concerts and nursing home performances, while Sam's kids get all the spotlight and recognition that my girls deserve just as well?"

Will sighed. "I understand where you're coming from, Camille. Let me think about it. I'll call a meeting with the other coaches to see what we can do."

Camille nodded. "That's all I can ask of you. I just really want my girls to have their fair shot."

 **INT. APARTMENT – SUN AUG 23**

Ryder and Marley were enjoying brunch.

 **Song: "Royals" by Lorde**

 _Ryder: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
Ryder & Marley: And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envY_

 _Marley: But every song's like_

 _ **EXT. CHURCH**_

 _{Mercedes slips out of her gown and gets into a cab to go home.}_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Marley/Ryder/Mercedes: Gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
Marley: But everybody's like  
All: Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care  
Marley: We aren't caught up in your love affair._

 _[Chorus]  
Artie (All): And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule,  
Ryder: I'll rule,  
Marley: I'll rule,  
Mercedes: I'll rule.  
Artie: Let me live that fantasy._

 _ **INT. APARTMENT**_

 _{Artie reaches the apartment.}_

 _Ryder, Marley, Artie: My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows  
Artie: That we're fine with this,  
We didn't come from money._

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _{Mercedes arrives at the apartment. The four enjoy a jam session on the couch.}_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Marley: Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.  
Marley & Ryder & Mercedes: Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen._

 _[repeat all w/ Artie]_

 _[Chorus]_

"I've missed singing with y'all," Artie remarked. "Mercedes, you wanna tell these two the good news you told us back at McKinley right before you slayed our ears with 'Someday We'll Be Together'?"

Mercedes laughed. "I've been picked up to be the opening act for Beyonce's new world tour!"

Ryder and Marley gawked.

"That is amazing!" Marley exclaimed. "Who else?"

"The opening acts are me, Raury, and GRL. I am SO excited for this!" Mercedes exclaimed. "So I'll be leaving in a couple months, but I do get Christmas off, and I'll be back in early 2016!"

"That's amazing," Marley said, longing for those opportunities.

 **EXT. PARAMOUNT – MON AUG 24**

Ryder was getting ready for a shoot today as an extra on the set of a new crime show, _Nerves_.

"Scene Three, Take Four, Action!"

The filming commenced. Ryder and several other guys stood in the background as the show's leads strolled down a dark alleyway, when suddenly, the lead male tripped over a large bag.

"What the-?" the man acted, standing up as his girlfriend flipped the bag over, revealing a rotting corpse. She led out a blood-curdling scream, when—

"CUT!" the director exclaimed. "I'm not liking the lighting. Let's reset and try this again in ten."

The extras went off-set to relax under a tent, where there were refreshments waiting.

"You're a pretty good actor," one of the extras said to Ryder. "I mean, considering we just have to make a fake conversation in the background and look worried when she screams, you do it pretty spot-on."

"Thanks!" Ryder exclaimed, putting his donut down and shaking hands with the guy, who looked around his age.

"I'm Brian," he said. "So how many acting gigs have you gotten?"

"This is my first," Ryder said.

"No kidding!" Brian exclaimed. "This is my sixth time as an extra, although you think I'd have done a lot more considering I was born and raised here in LA."

"Well, I just moved here literally in the past week, so—" Ryder began.

"Neat!" Brian exclaimed. "Where are you from?"

"Ohio," Ryder replied.

"Wow, kind of a far distance away," Brian said. "Well, congrats on getting this gig, man. Even if we're just extras, it is most definitely the building block to stardom. This year, extras. Next year, co-stars. The year after, guest stars. And in no time, series regulars! And then, movie superstars!"

"You're quite a dreamer," Ryder laughed. "That's really cool. The funny thing is that I only started this whole acting thing in my sophomore year of high school and I just graduated."

"You in college?" Brian asked. "I'm a sophomore Political Science major at UCLA."

"Really?" Ryder asked. "You seem really serious about acting."

"Oh, I am, but it's always nice to have a fallback plan, you know?" Brian asked. "Don't get me wrong. I will not rest until my face is one on of those 20-story-high billboards. But, there's no shame in pursuing something that you love just as much. Who knows? Maybe my life's ambition and academic passion can go hand-in-hand one day and I can play the president of the United States."

 **INT. APARTMENT**

"Rachel just called me to thank you for the song you wrote," Mercedes said, joining Marley for lunch in the kitchen. "She stopped by McKinley before going to the airport and she couldn't muster up the courage to leave again until she sang it."

"Aw, tell her it's no problem," Marley said. "I'm glad the song helped her to move on. It really did for me after I left McKinley in my junior year."

"So, don't mind me, but since we're roommates now I was taking the liberty of sorting through my files to make sure all of my tour contracts were in order, and then something fell out of your file cabinet," Mercedes explained. Marley's eyes widened. "You wanna tell me something about a little reality singing show?"

Marley giggled and grinned. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone because this has to be as secret as possible, per the contract. But, early this past summer, I auditioned for _The X Factor_ and I made it past the audition. Next week is the boot-camp round!"

Mercedes's jaw dropped. "I am so happy for you! But I thought the show was cancelled back in 2013?"

"It was, but FOX brought it back for the 2015 season," Marley explained. "The judges are Simon Cowell, Kelly Rowland, Paula Abdul, and Selena Gomez."

"You are going to kill it on that show," Mercedes said excitedly.

"Well, my audition airs next week!" Marley exclaimed. "I am so excited."

"Well, I hope you have your Twitter set to public, Marley Rose, because let me tell you, thousands of people are going to want to know your story the moment your voice fills their living rooms," Mercedes said.

Marley grinned. "I'm just warning you now, that if you hear me singing in the shower, it's because I'm trying to rehearse my boot-camp piece to perfection."

"You can sing until any hour of the dawn, Marley," Mercedes said. "We are getting your dreams to come true. That goes for all of us here in the City of Angels trying to make it in these crazy businesses."

Ryder then burst into the door. "Guess who just got his second episode as an extra on _Nerves_!"

"Let me guess," Mercedes began.

"Ryder Lynn!" the two shouted together.

 **INT. CHOIR ROOM – FRI AUG 28**

Sam walked into the choir room to meet his students.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Sam exclaimed, writing the words 'Country Love' on the board. He turned around to explain the week's concluding lesson when he saw a shocking sight: of his 23 members, only 17 showed up today. "Where did everyone go?"

"Why don't you tell him where they all went, Mason?" Myron spat.

Mason rolled his eyes. "Madison, Spencer, and Alistair all defected."

"WHAT?" Sam shouted, taking a count of his new roster. He only had eight boys and nine girls left. "This has Camille written all over this!"

 **INT. SPEECH CLASSROOM**

"And so, your speech assignment for next week is to talk about your favorite performing artist, and why you chose that person," Camille explained. "Since you're all freshmen, grading will be based mostly on participation, but as the semester progresses we'll take into account things like—"

"CAMILLE," Sam barked from the doorway. "Can I speak to you for a second?"

"Excuse me," the main teacher reprimanded from her desk. "You can't just barge into my classroom and—"

"Don't worry, this will be quick," Camille said, meeting Sam outside the door.

 **INT. HALLWAY**

"What is it?" Camille asked.

"How dare you steal one of my star performers?" Sam asked.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Sam, if I recall correctly, you have 22 kids on your team now, I just got my thirteenth member and she came to me."

"News flash, I only have 17 now because five of my boys quit," Sam said.

"Don't blame me for that," Camille said. "They probably quit because they heard Mr. Quintin was doing a lesson on Latin music this week, which probably interested them a lot more than your country music. I did not steal Madison, Sam. If she felt that her talent was better suited for my girls, then that was her decision."

"Why would Madison defect to your club?" Sam asked. "She was one of our lead performers at Sectionals last year, she wouldn't leave for a non-competitive team."

Camille smiled. "Mr. Schuester didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Sam asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, Sam, but all three Glee Clubs will be vying for a shot at competing this year," Camille said, turning around and walking back into her classroom. Sam glared and continued down the hallway.

 **INT. TEACHER'S LOUNGE – LUNCH TIME**

"Look, Sam, I mean you no hard feelings," Edward said to Sam over coffee. "It's just that five of your young men came to me, interested in the lesson I was planning, and decided to stick with me. I only got seven students from auditions, and now I have an even twelve members for the competition that will decide who gets to represent McKinley at Sectionals."

Sam looked across the table to Will. "Who's going to judge?"

Will shrugged. "I'm still figuring this out. Since Sue made a competition out of Invitationals last year, I think I'm going to do the same thing. But, naturally, I think this means that we need a panel of judges."

"That won't work," Sam said. "If you leave the decision up to only four or five teachers, guaranteed there will be a bias somewhere. I mean, you don't think I don't hear teachers talking behind my back about how I'm not nearly qualified enough to run this Glee Club?"

"How about we put the vote up to the students?" Will asked.

"Sam has more students than Camille and I," Edward said. "But, in hindsight, I do suppose it might be the fairest solution. Whichever team the student body supports most is the team that should rightfully represent their school."

Sam sighed. "I guess that's fair."

"I'm sorry that this isn't going the way you wanted, Sam," Will said. "But all these years I've preached about equality and fair education, and what kind of a principal would I be if I was neglecting half our students from the right to compete?"

"Why couldn't we just have one Glee Club then?" Sam asked.

"There are too many students interested," Will said. "Look, when I was in Glee Club, we had a strong team of forty go to Nationals, but if there's one thing I've learned from teaching Glee the past few years, it's that students just want the opportunity to shine. Sam, can you imagine how ugly things would have gotten if there were forty Rachels, Santanas, Mercedeses, Blaines, Kurts, Tinas, and Arties constantly fighting for solos? I don't think it would've been a pretty scene. There was enough spotlight fighting in a team of twelve. I felt that three Glee Clubs would give equal opportunities to all, and as such, I need to provide those Glee Clubs with equal opportunities to compete."

 **Song: "A Place in this World" by Taylor Swift**

 ** _INT. AUDITORIUM_**

 _{Sam, Jane, Mason, Myron, and two other New Directions rehearse.}_

 _Sam: I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

 ** _INT. GYM_**

 _{Sam watches as Camille coaches the TroubleTones.}_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Sam & Camille: I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
 _I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
 _Camille: Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

 _ **INT. LOS ANGELES KARAOKE BAR**_

 _Ryder & Marley: Got the radio on,_  
 _Marley: My old blue jeans_  
 _And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_  
 _Ryder & Marley: Feeling lucky today,_  
 _Marley: Got the sunshine, could you_  
 _Marley & Ryder: tell me what more do I need_  
 _Marley: And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah_  
 _But that's ok_

 _[Chorus: Mercedes with Artie]_

 _ **INT. GYM**_

 _Camille: Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

 _Sam & Camille: I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
 _I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_  
 _Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know_  
 _Camille: Oh I'm just a girl,_  
 _Camille & TroubleTones: trying to find a place in this world_

 _Camille & TroubleTones: Oh I'm just a girl_

 _ **INT. LOS ANGELES KARAOKE BAR**_

 _Marley: Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,  
Mercedes: Oh I'm just a girl _

**INT. GYM**

Sam walked out of the auditorium silently as the girls continued to rehearse. He decided to go to the auditorium, where Edward was coaching the Dually Noted. Sam looked jealous. Spencer and Alistair looked like they were having so much more fun in the all-boys choir. Sam noticed Sheldon watching from the lower entrance to the auditorium. He walked over to her. "What's up, coach?"

Sheldon shuddered, having been taken by surprise.

"Oh, hey, pumpkin, nothing, just, uh," he stammered, turning on his heels and exiting the auditorium.

If Sam didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Sheldon had a crush on Edward. After all, he was pretty handsome for his age, and in the same age range as Sheldon.


	2. The X Factor

**Summary:** Marley advances through the rounds in The X Factor competition. Tina auditions for the film version of _Miss Saigon_. Mercedes is offered to sing the National Anthem at an NFL game.

 **Guest Starring:  
** Aylin Bayramoglu as Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki | Melanie Amaro as Paige Medrano  
Marissa von Bleicken as Claire | Kevin James as Theater Manager

 **Special Appearances by:  
** Anna Maria Perez de Tagle  
Selena Gomez  
Simon Cowell  
Kelly Rowland  
Paula Abdul  
Cameron Mackintosh  
Mario Lopez

 **Co-Starring:  
** Hallie Todd as Professor

 **Absent:** all McKinley & NYC cast

* * *

 **INT. APARTMENT – MON SEP 7, 2015 – EARLY MORNING**

"OH MY GOSH YES!"

The deafening scream jolted Ryder out of his bed. He grabbed the nearest weapon he could find (a mere ruler) and sprinted into the living room to find Tina leaping with joy. She saw Ryder, shirtless, wielding the ruler like a knife, and stopped.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked.

"I heard you screaming, I just thought—" Ryder stammered.

"TINA!" Mercedes shouted, limping into the living room exhaustedly. "This had better be worth it because I need my beauty sleep for my promotional performance today."

"It is!" Tina exclaimed. "So you know how last week Ryder and I got an agent? I got signed up for an audition for the movie adaptation of _Miss Saigon_!"

"What's that about?" Mercedes asked.

Tina rolled her eyes. "It's the most epic musical ever written by the same writers of _Les Miserables,_ produced by the same man who staged the legendary productions of _Phantom of the Opera_ and _CATS_ , about a Vietnamese girl who falls in love with an American soldier in the Vietnam War, but tragedy separates the couple, resulting in—"

"But wait, you're Korean," Ryder said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"The leads in the stage productions are hardly ever actually Vietnamese," Tina explained. "Lea Salonga originated the role and she's a Filipino. The lead Kim in the West End along with her alternate are both Filipino, and their understudy is Korean! So long as you're representative of an Asian race, you've got a shot. I'VE GOT A SHOT!"

"Okay, Tina, you are about to wake up the whole city if you don't calm down," Mercedes giggled. "We are really happy for you, girl. When's the audition?"

"Tomorrow!" Tina exclaimed gleefully.

"Wow, do you think I could get an audition too?" Ryder asked. "I mean, that show has a lot of parts for American soldiers, right? I mean, look at _Les Miserables._ Eddie Redmayne, Aaron Tveit, their careers totally took off after the film."

"Well, good luck with that Ryder, because bottom line is, this Korean girl is finally going to get her big break!" Tina exclaimed.

"Don't get too confident, Tina," Mercedes said. "This just means that every Asian actor and actress in the world is flying into LA this minute to audition."

"Well, actually, they're auditioning all over the world," Tina said. "London, New York, Hanoi, Manila, LA, Honolulu, this is going to be amazing!"

"Well, since Tina just broke her great news, I figure I might as well tell you folks something," Mercedes went on. "I got offered to sing the National Anthem at the 2015 NFL kickoff!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Ryder exclaimed.

Tina rolled her eyes.

Mercedes hopped up and down excitedly. "I am so excited. Ariana Grande performed it last year, so can you believe they asked me to do it this year? I'm so honored. Once I do this, and Beyonce's world tour, I just know that my career is going to pick right up and hurdle full-speed right towards a Grammy. Well, Tina, thank you for waking us all up, because I did have a meeting with my team in a couple hours to discuss how I'm going to perform. So, what do you say we act like real roommates, whip up breakfast, and take on the world together?"

Ryder grinned. "Sounds like a plan. Congratulations, ladies."

 **INT. USC MUSIC REHEARSAL ROOM**

Tina sat at the piano, rehearsing her audition piece.

 _"For so many years, my talent has sat in the back, waiting to be recognized. Now, I feel like an opportunity has finally struck for me to show the world what I can do. Like recent Tony winner Ruthie Ann Miles said in an interview for her role as Lady Thiang in_ The King and I _, there just aren't enough roles out there for Asian actors, but now, the role is here, and I will claim it."_

 **INT. APARTMENT**

"I cannot believe we are finally going to get to see you on TV!" Artie exclaimed, handing out bowls of popcorn to everyone.

"I'm so nervous," Marley said, sitting anxiously between Tina and Mercedes, clasping both of their hands tightly.

"Here it comes!" Ryder exclaimed.

On TV, Marley walked into the X-Factor stage in front of judges Simon Cowell, Paula Abdul, Kelly Rowland, and Selena Gomez. Marley introduced herself, and a montage of Marley's life's story came up, talking about facing adversity in a low-income household with a single mother, bullying in school, and finding her place in show choir. Pictures came up of Marley singing 'All or Nothing' at her sophomore year Regionals and winning the MVP award for singing 'Piano' at her senior year Nationals. Finally, it was time for the song.

 **Song: "Skinny Love" by Birdy (originally Bon Iver)**

 _Come on skinny love just last the year,  
Pour a little salt we were never here,  
My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my...  
Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

 _Tell my love to wreck it all,_  
 _Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._  
 _Right in the moment this order's tall._

 _And I told you to be patient,_  
 _And I told you to be fine,_  
 _And I told you to be balanced,_  
 _And I told you to be kind,_  
 _And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
 _But it will be a different kind,_  
 _'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
 _And you'll be owning all the fines._

 _Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
 _Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._  
 _Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

 _And I told you to be patient,_  
 _And I told you to be fine,_  
 _And I told you to be balanced,_  
 _And I told you to be kind,_  
 _And now all your love is wasted,_  
 _Then who the hell was I?_  
 _'Cause now I'm breaking at the britches,_  
 _And at the end of all your lines._

 _Who will love you?_  
 _Who will fight?_  
 _And who will fall far behind?_

 _Come on skinny love,_  
 _My my my, my my my, my-my-my my-my..._

The audience rose to their feet as Marley shyly took in the applause.

"Girl, you nailed it!" Artie remarked.

"Wow, Marley Rose, you are truly a gift to this stage," Paula complimented.

"You came out here so shyly but seriously, you owned that performance, gurl, and I wanna see you again," Kelly said.

"I heard so much vulnerability in your performance, and that speaks a lot to your experiences and what you've been through," Selena said.

"Marley, you strike me as a girl who is willing to go the distance and work hard to accomplish her dreams," Simon said. "Let me start off the voting by saying yes."

The other three judges also said yes, sending Marley off to the next round.

The LA kids cheered for Marley as she buried her face in her hands, excited for this chapter in her life. "Tomorrow is our boot-camp performances."

"You are going to nail that performance and get to the live shows, Marley," Mercedes said.

 **INT. AUDITION HALL – TUE SEP 8**

Tina signed in at the audition hall. She was so excited, until she looked around. Everywhere she looked, there were dozens of Tina Cohen-Changs. The hall was full of many different nationalities. Koreans, Japanese, Chinese, Filipinos, Vietnamese, Indonesians, Thai, etc. There were also some Caucasian girls there auditioning for Ellen, as well as many non-Asian men auditioning for Chris, John, and the ensemble.

Tina stepped into the audition room.

"Hi, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm 19 years old, I'm full Korean but I was adopted by an American family and I grew up in Ohio, so you could say that this story is very close to my heart, so much so that I am auditioning for the role of Kim," she explained.

 **Song: "Waiting for Life" from** ** _Once on this Island_**

 _A stranger in white  
In a car  
Going somewhere  
Going far..._

 _How it must feel to go racing  
Wherever you please  
Flying as free as a bird  
With his tail in the breeze  
Even the fish in the sea  
Must be longing to fly  
Catching a glimpse of a stranger  
In white racing by_

 _A stranger!_  
 _Racing down the beach_  
 _Racing to places_  
 _I was meant to reach_  
 _My stranger_  
 _One day you'll arrive_  
 _The car will stop_  
 _And in I'll hop_  
 _And off we'll drive...We'll drive!_

 _Oh, gods_  
 _Oh, gods_  
 _Please, be there_  
 _Don't you remember_  
 _Your little Ti Moune from the tree_  
 _Wake up!_  
 _Look down!_  
 _Hear my prayer_  
 _Don't single me out_  
 _And then forget me..._

 ** _INT. USC MUSICAL THEATRE CLASS, LATER THAT DAY_**

 _{Tina along with 3 male and 3 female classmates perform.}_

 _Oh gods, oh gods_  
 _Let me fly_

 _[CLASSMATES]_  
 _Oh oh oh_

 _[TINA]_  
 _Send me to places_  
 _No one before me has been_

 _[CLASSMATES]_  
 _Ooh la ooh la ooh la_

 _[TINA]_  
 _You spared my life_  
 _Show me why_

 _[CLASSMATES]_  
 _Oh oh oh_

 _[TINA]_  
 _You get me to rise_  
 _Like a fish to the bait_  
 _And tell me to wait_  
 _Well, I'm waiting..._

 _[CLASSMATES]_  
 _Waiting_

 _[TINA]_  
 _Waitng for_  
 _Life to_  
 _Begin!_  
 _[MEN]_  
 _One small_  
 _Girl_  
 _[WOMEN]_  
 _One small_  
 _Girl_  
 _[TINA]_  
 _Waiting for_  
 _Life to_  
 _Begin!_  
 _[MEN]_  
 _One small_  
 _Girl_  
 _[WOMEN]_  
 _One small_  
 _Girl_

"So, Tina, tell us about your audition," the professor said.

"It was amazing!" Tina exclaimed. "I performed this song for them and they said that they admired my optimism, but they said they wanted something deeper. But, I got a call this afternoon saying they want me back for the next round!"

"Congratulations, dear," the professor said.

 **INT. APARTMENT**

"GUESS WHO GOT A CALLBACK!" Tina exclaimed, bursting through the door.

"Tina-Cohen Chang!" a male voice exclaimed.

Tina whipped around. "Puck?!"

Puck got up from the couch and gave Tina a big hug.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked.

"Well, I'm on Air Force Reserve and I got stationed here in the City of Angels!" Puck exclaimed. "So, of course, I knew you all were living here, so I asked Mercedes about moving in and being Ryder's new roommate."

"Yay!" Tina exclaimed, hugging Puck tightly. Mercedes and Ryder, however, looked none too enthused.

"We need to set some ground rules," Mercedes said.

"I'm sorry, are you the matriarch of this apartment?" Puck asked.

"Yes," Ryder and Mercedes both said.

"Look, Puck, you kind of have a reputation as a big-time womanizer, so as your roommate it just makes me concerned that—" Ryder began.

"Dude, I'm still dating Quinn Fabray," Puck said.

"Really?" Mercedes asked. "Shoot. I totally forgot. I mean you guys got back together in like June 2013 and, to be honest, you two haven't really interacted much, even last year when the Glee grads came back to restart the Glee Club."

"Well, we decided that it was in our best interests to keep this long-distance relationship a subtle one until she graduates this year," Puck said.

"Makes sense," Ryder said.

"Fine," Mercedes said. "But as roommates we are making things 4-way equal round here. That means equal cooking and cleaning duties, equal rent payments, equal sleeping time, so any guests over has to be unanimously agreed upon by all of us."

"Deal," Puck said. "Just know that I'm expected to serve an average 39 days per year so I could be out of the apartment for 39 days a time."

"I have no problem with that," Ryder muttered.

"We'll adjust your rent accordingly," Mercedes added.

 **INT. X FACTOR**

Marley waited backstage nervously to go on for the boot-camp performance, where she would sing against another contestant in her category (the girls).

"Next up, Marley Rose and Claire Graciano," Simon called.

Marley and another young adult girl took the stage. The music began immediately.

 **Song: "King of Anything" by Sara Bareilles**

 _Marley (Claire): Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)  
Oh (oh oh oh)_

 _Marley: Keep drinkin' coffee_  
 _Stare me down across the table_  
 _Both: While I look outside_

 _Claire: So many things I'd say if only I were able_  
 _But I just keep quiet_  
 _And count the cars that pass by_

 _You've got opinions, man_  
 _Both: We're all entitled to 'em_  
 _Marley: But I never asked_

 _Both: So let me thank you for your time_  
 _And try to not waste any more of mine_  
 _Marley: Get out of here fast_

 _Both: I hate to break it to you, babe_  
 _But I'm not drowning_  
 _Claire: There's no one here to save_

 _[Chorus]  
Both: Who cares if you disagree?  
You are not me  
Who made you king of anything?  
So you dare tell me who to be  
Who died and made you king of anything?_

 _Marley: Oh…_

 _Both: You sound so innocent  
All full of good intent  
You swear you know best_

 _Claire: But you expect me to_  
 _Jump up on board with you_  
 _And ride off into your delusional sunset_

 _Both: I'm not the one who's lost_  
 _With no direction oh_  
 _But you'll never see_

 _Marley: You're so busy makin' maps_  
 _With my name on them in all caps_  
 _You've got the talkin' down_  
 _Just not the listening_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Claire: All my life_  
 _I've tried_  
 _Both: To make everybody happy while I_  
 _Claire: Just hurt_  
 _And hide_  
 _Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn_  
 _To decide._

 _Marley (Claire): Oh (oh oh oh)_  
 _Oh (oh oh oh)_  
 _Oh (oh oh oh)_  
 _Oh (oh oh oh)_

 _[Chorus 2x]_

 _Claire: Let me hold your crown, babe.  
Marley: Oh ohhhhhhhhhhh  
Claire: Ahhhhhhhhhhh_

"Marley," Simon began. "I hate to say this, but the performance was just absolutely… boring."

"Simon!" Selena exclaimed.

"It was!" Simon argued.

"Marley, I think you just need to put in a little more energy," Paula said.

"You know, girls, I just thought that this song would've been like this perfect musical fight of all girl musical fights!" Kelly said excitedly. "I was just kind of expecting that kind of a rivalry you'd see on _Pitch Perfect_ or something."

"Claire, I definitely think you rose to the challenge," Paula said. "You sang this like a real diva-off."

"Both of your voices are really good, though," Selena said.

"Thanks, girls," Simon said. "We'll deliberate and let you all know which 10 girls are moving on to the 4 Chair Challenge round."

 **INT. X FACTOR – WED SEP 9**

Marley and the other girls took to the stage.

"Hey, girls," Simon greeted. "The time has come. We are about to lose a lot of talent, but we have made our decision. Ten of you will be moving on to the 4 Chair Challenge, which will be filmed this coming weekend and aired in one month."

One-by-one, Simon, Selena, Kelly, and Paula read the names. They reached the tenth and final girl. Marley's name was not called. Marley stood on stage with the other eliminated contestants. The spotlights blacked out.

 **EXT. X FACTOR**

"I didn't make it, mom," Marley sobbed into the phone. "I know the experience is what's important, and there'll be more chances for me, but I just wanted a chance to be on live TV to show America what I can do."

"Attention, everyone!" one of the production assistants exclaimed to the courtyard. "The judges have asked me to call the following people back to the stage: Marley Rose, Ameera Sadik-Tiryaki, and Paige Medrano."

Marley hung up the phone and joined the three other girls to the stage.

"Hey, girls," Paula said. "We talked it over and we realized that, though you may not have had what we were looking for to progress to the girls' category, we felt that you three girls could bring something special to this competition as a group."

The three girls leapt into the air, crying and laughing and hugging each other, even though they barely knew each other.

"The X Factor has had immense success with groups," Simon said. "JLS, One Direction, Little Mix, Union J, Fifth Harmony, Alex and Sierra. I wouldn't be surprised if you three made it to the finals."

"You three will be moving on to the 4-Chair Challenge," Kelly continued. "It'll be tough. You'll be going up against groups that have been together for years, some of them are even siblings. You have a few days to get yourselves together and show us what you can do."

"We won't let you down," Ameera, a Turkish girl said.

"Thank you so much!" said Paige, a brunette girl.

 **INT. AUDITION HALL**

"Tina Cohen-Chang," the casting director called.

Tina took a deep breath and walked into the hall.

"Hello there," said one of the film's lead producers.

"Oh my god, you're Cameron Mackingtosh!" Tina exclaimed. "I am such a huge fan of your work."

"Isn't everybody?" Cameron giggled. "So, congratulations on your second round audition for the role of Kim. What've you got for us today?"

 **Song: "Something Wonderful" from** ** _The King and I_**

 _This is a man who thinks with his heart,  
His heart is not always wise.  
This is a man who stumbles and falls,  
But this is a man who tries.  
This is a man you'll forgive and forgive  
And help and protect, as long as you live._

 _He will not always say what you would have him say  
But, now and then he'll say something wonderful.  
The thoughtless things he'll do will hurt and worry you,  
Then, all at once he'll do something wonderful._

 _He has a thousand dreams that won't come true  
You know that he believes in them and that's enough for you._

 _You'll always go along, defend him when he's wrong  
And tell him when he's strong, he is wonderful.  
He'll always need your love and so he'll get your love  
A man who needs your love can be wonderful._

"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Cameron exclaimed.

Tina beamed with surprise. "Wow, thank you!"

"You know, a lot of the girls who've come in today totally ignored one of our most direct instructions: not to sing a song from the show," Cameron said. "And in lieu of that I can't even count how many girls came in today singing 'On My Own' or 'I Dreamed a Dream.' You brought in a song that, in many ways, shows us what you can do as an actress if you were to be cast in the film. Bravo. We'll let you know if you're invited to the callbacks within the week."

 **INT. MOVIE THEATER OFFICE – EVENING**

Puck, Artie, and Ryder sat in the manager's office listening to Tina rant about her audition.

"We're stoked for you, Tina," Artie said. "But I am super nervous about whether or not we're getting these jobs."

"Please, you're definitely getting it, Artie," Puck said. "Remember back in Glee year one when we all spent the week in wheelchairs? Rachel got Finn a job on the basis of nondiscriminatory employment. And if Finn was faking it, you can land this job easy. Plus, Ryder, you've got being an extra on your freaking resume. Tina's out there auditioning for some Taiwanese princess role—"

"Kim is a Vietnamese orphan," Tina argued.

"What've I got?" Puck asked.

"You're hired!" the manager exclaimed, entering the office.

"What?" Artie asked. "All of us?"

"Indeed!" the manager exclaimed. "You four can start tomorrow. I let go of several employees last week after they got into a physical altercation over how good _The Fantastic Four_ was. Ms. Cohen-Chang, you'll be working the box office. Mr. Abrams, you're a projectionist. Mr. Puckerman and Mr. Lynn, you're concessions workers."

"Well, friends, looks like we've got ourselves a solid paying gig," Puck said.

"If you're comfortable with $8.90 an hour, sure," the manager muttered.

 **INT. APARTMENT – LATE NIGHT**

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," Marley said, sipping on tea with Mercedes. "I really wanted to be with friends to celebrate the good news."

"I am just so stoked that they gave you another chance," Mercedes said. "I mean, look at the amazing track record X Factor has had with groups. Your group is going to do so well, you're going to rack up a fan base, who are going to vote you girls into the finale, and get you signed to a record deal, okay?"

"It doesn't always work out," Marley said. "Look at the UK X Factor. It took eight years for a girl group to win, or even get signed for that matter."

"But look at the US version," Mercedes said. "Huge success. And that's the thing about shows like _American Idol_ and _The Voice._ You know, as a solo artist myself I know I wouldn't fit in a group, But if there's a place for groups to succeed, this is the show for it."

Marley smiled. "I'm just so excited."

"And seriously, don't even act like your life isn't changing already," Mercedes said. "Last time I checked your Twitter, you only had like 40 followers. Girl, you are now up to 5,000, and climbing fast. America loves you."

"And they love you too," Marley giggled.

"Eh, 700,000 Twitter followers ain't that bad," Mercedes said modestly. "Okay, I'm kidding, it's really surreal. And you know, we can't base our worth off of social media, but it's neat to see how many more people know your name and want to take the time to know you. As artists, we love feeling that kind of validation, you know?"

"I know," Marley said. "Thanks for the tea."

"You're welcome here any time," Mercedes said. "Just amp up the passion at your performance, okay?"

 **INT. BOX OFFICE – THU SEP 10 – EVENING**

Tina was busy selling movie tickets at her first ever shift. A girl with sunglasses went up to the counter.

"Hi, just one ticket for _The Gift,"_ she said.

Tina issued out the ticket. "That'll be ten dollars and fif—WOAH!"

The girl was startled and her sunglasses slipped off her face.

"I KNEW IT!" Tina exclaimed. "YOU'RE ANNA MARIA PEREZ DE TAGLE!"

"SHH!" Anna hissed, hurriedly putting the shades back over her eyes.

"Oh my goodness, _Camp Rock_ was totally one of the highlights of my childhood!" Tina exclaimed.

"Hey, what's the holdup here?" a customer asked angrily.

"Coming through, coming through," the manager said. "Tina! This is unacceptable. Either get back to work or take a break."

Anna snatched her ticket out of Tina's hands and hurried into the movie.

Tina sighed as the manager took over the register. "Tina, you are now on janitorial duty for the rest of your shift."

 **INT. THEATER – THREE HOURS LATER**

Tina was sweeping up popcorn outside the door when patrons began exiting the movie that had just finished. Tina waited for her chance and quickly grabbed a hold of Anna as she exited.

"Oh, it's you again," Anna laughed.

"You're not pissed at me?" Tina asked.

Anna shook her head. "Some days I don't even get recognized. I mean, I'm no Demi Lovato or Joe Jonas, nor does anyone on the streets of LA really take to recognizing a Broadway star when they see one after my role in _Godspell_. I'm actually quite flattered that you were so… excited to see me. Anyway, I was just in town for an audition and I figured I'd stop by this movie I've been curious to see."

"What audition?" Tina asked.

"Oh, _Miss Saigon_!" Anna explained. "The producers invited me to audition for Kim."

Tina sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Oh, I see," Anna said, sitting down next to her. "You auditioned as well?"

"Kim's been one of my dream roles for so many years," Tina said. "And now knowing that you're auditioning, they're bound to give the role to you."

"You don't know that," Anna said. "The thing about the stage Kim is that the role almost always goes to an unknown young ingénue that wows the world."

"But look at _Les Miserables,_ " Tina said. "All those star vehicles: Hugh Jackman, Russell Crowe, Anne Hathaway, Amanda Seyfried… The most unknown one in the cast was Samantha Barks and she was already doing big-time gigs before that, like the _Les Mis_ 25th anniversary."

Anna nodded. "This industry is tough, I'm not going to lie. Even people who get the biggest roles find themselves never getting an opportunity again. But you have drive. What's your name?"

"Tina Cohen-Chang," she giggled tearfully.

"Tina," Anna said. "I can just imagine that name lighting up billboards one day. You never know, but don't ever doubt yourself. Times are changing and Asian representation is climbing. Be one of those global superstars."

 **EXT. RESTAURANT**

"I'm so glad we could meet up for lunch like this," Ameera said. "We really need to think of a name for our group."

"How about…" Paige considered. "Triple Threat?"

"Lame," Ameera said bluntly. "How about we put our initials together? Paige, Ameera, Marley… We can be PAM!"

"That sounds weird," Paige said. "How about MAP? Our girl group will map the way of the American music industry."

Marley smiled, thinking of something Mercedes had told her the night before. "How about AMP? You know, like 'amp' up the crowd? 'Amp' up the music? And I like the zing of saying it by letter, A-M-P."

"I like that," Ameera said. "Introducing A-M-P!"

"Girls, I think we've got our name," Marley said excitedly.

"Now we just have to perform a song that'll get us into the top four of the groups category," Paige said nervously.

The girls pondered. "How about we go with this?" Ameera asked, scrolling through her iPod.

 **INT. MOVIE THEATER**

What looked like a mere _Guitar Hero_ game setup was being turned into a live stage.

"Happy closing, movie theater goers!" Puck exclaimed.

"We're super stoked to send you off on your merry way, introducing some special guests of ours," Ryder said.

"R&B hit sensation, soon to be going on tour with Beyonce Knowles, it's Mercedes Jones!" Artie exclaimed. "And, if you're a 90's kid like us, you probably know this girl from _Camp Rock,_ it's Anna Maria Perez de Tagle, along with rising singer-actress Tina Cohen-Chang!"

The patrons flooded the theater lobby excitedly. Puck began playing guitar, Ryder was drumming, and some of Mercedes's musicians took to the stage as well.

 **Song: "Price Tag" by Jessie J, feat. BoB**

 _Anna: Seems like everybody's got a price,  
I wonder how they sleep at night  
When the sale comes first  
And the truth comes second.  
Just stop for a minute and smile_

 _Tina: Why is everybody so serious?_  
 _Acting so damn mysterious?_  
 _Got your shades on your eyes_  
 _And your heels so high_  
 _That you can't even have a good time_

 _[Pre-chorus: Tina & Anna (Ryder)]_  
 _Everybody look to their left (yeah)_  
 _Everybody look to their right_  
 _Can you feel that (yeah)_  
 _We're paying with love tonight?_

 _[Chorus: Anna (Ryder)]_  
 _It's not about the money, money, money_  
 _We don't need your money, money, money_  
 _We just wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag_  
 _Ain't about the (uh) ch-ch-ching ch-ching_  
 _Ain't about the (yeah) bl-bling-bl-bling_  
 _Wanna make the world dance,_  
 _Forget about the price tag (OK)_

 _Puck & Mercedes: We need to take it back in time,_  
 _When music made us all unite!_  
 _Ryder: And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,_  
 _Am I the only one getting tired?_

 _Puck & Mercedes: Why is everybody so obsessed?_  
 _Money can't buy us happiness_  
 _Puck: Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?_  
 _Guarantee we'll be feeling alright_

 _[Pre-chorus:]_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _[Artie w/ Puck repeats]_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Well, keep the price tag_  
 _And take the cash back_  
 _Just give me six strings and a half stack_  
 _And you can, can keep the cars_  
 _Leave me the garage_  
 _And all I, yes, all I need_  
 _Are keys and guitars_  
 _And guess what? In 30 seconds_  
 _I'm leaving to Mars_  
 _Yeah, we leaping across_  
 _These undefeatable odds_  
 _It's like this, man_  
 _You can't put a price on a life_  
 _We do this for the love_  
 _So we fight and sacrifice_  
 _Every night_  
 _So we ain't gon' stumble and fall_  
 _Never_  
 _Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat_  
 _Uh uh_  
 _So we gonna keep everyone_  
 _Moving their feet_  
 _So bring back the beat_  
 _And then everyone sing_  
 _It's not about the money_

 _[Chorus 2x w/ Mercedes belts and Artie adlibs]_

 _[Anna ‒ Outro]_  
 _Yeah, yeah_  
 _Oh-oh_  
 _Forget about the price tag, yeah_

The crowd began swarming Anna (and sometimes Mercedes) for autographs.

Tina, Artie, and Ryder looked on longingly.

"The life we're striving for," he sighed.

"It's funny," Tina said. "Look at how short Mercedes's line is compared to Anna's. I mean, Mercedes has been at this for only a few years. Anna since we were in middle school. I guess it just takes time to get there."

 **INT. X FACTOR – SAT SEP 12**

Host Mario Lopez walked onto the stage. "Welcome back, everybody. We are in our final round of the 4-Chair Challenge, where the top ten contestants in each category battle it out for one of four open seats to head on to the preliminary live show. Mentoring the Girls is Simon Cowell. Mentoring the Boys is Kelly Rowland. Mentoring the Over 25's is Paula Abdul, and now, about to see her tenth and final contestant perform, is the Groups mentor, Selena Gomez. I present to you our newly formed girl group, AMP!"

 **Song: "Better Together" by Fifth Harmony**

 _Marley: When we were together  
We were just strangers  
I was just playing around  
Marley w/ Paige: So I didn't wanna work it out  
No, I didn't wanna work it out_

 _Ameera: Thought something was missing_  
 _Were we too different_  
 _Baby I'm a-looking back now_  
 _Ameera w/ Paige: And I really should've worked it out_  
 _Yeah, I really should've worked it out_

 _Marley: Because now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
 _I can't help it, I want you back 'cause I..._

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Marley w/ All: Boy I miss you, said I really do, boy I miss you_  
 _Now I understand that we're better together_  
 _Boy I miss you, said I really really do, boy I miss you_  
 _Now I understand that we're better together_  
 _Ameera w/ All: We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
 _You know we're better together_  
 _We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
 _You know we're better together_

 _Marley: I'm watching you with her, thinking I had you_  
 _How was I ever so dumb?_  
 _Marley w/ Paige: Boy I should've known that you're the one_  
 _Boy I should've known that you're the one_

 _Marley: So, if it's not too late,_  
 _All: I just wanna know babe_

 _Ameera: And tell me if we could still run_  
 _'Cause I finally know that you're the one_  
 _Yeah, I really know that you're the one_

 _Paige: Because now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
 _I can't help it, I want you back 'cause I..._

 _[Chorus w/ Ameera runs]_

 _Marley: And now that you're gone and I sleep alone_  
 _I can't help it, I want you back 'cause I_

 _Marley & Ameera w/ Paige belt: We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
 _You know we're better together_  
 _We're better, we're better, we're better, we're better, we're better,_  
 _You know we're better together_

 _[Chorus: All w/ Paige whistle note]_

The crowd rose to their feet. "PUT THEM THROUGH!" they screamed.

Mario took the stage again and waited with the girls. "Selena, your call. Are these girls through to the next round?"

Selena looked immensely surprised. "I knew from the moment you three set foot on that stage that we were in for something special. I am in love with you girls! Your voices blended so well together and I'd be stupid to let you go. You are through to the live shows. Take a seat!"

The girls cried tears of joy as they took Selena's fourth and final seat for the next round.

"Good luck with the groups," Paula said to Selena. "I coached them my first year on this show and it was very difficult. America, for some reason, doesn't take to groups very well."

"I beg to differ," Simon said. "I coached Alex and Sierra to first place and Fifth Harmony to third place with immense international success."

"Selena, honey, just be open to ideas, because if America wants any of your four groups in the market, they'll find a way," Kelly said.

Selena looked at her choices sitting on the four benches on stage. She had a girl group, a boy band, a 4-piece group of friends (2 boys and 2 girls) and a country-singing duo of 30-year-old men.

 **INT. APARTMENT**

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!" Tina exclaimed.

"What is it?" Ryder asked anxiously.

Tina hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and revealed, "I'm invited to the final callbacks!"

"That's great!" Ryder exclaimed, hugging Tina tightly. "This is so huge for you!"

Mercedes and Puck dashed into the living room to join in on the hug.

"We're so proud of you, Tina," Mercedes said happily.

"We are," Puck said. "Say, you think you could introduce me to the screenwriters while you're on set?"

"Nothing is that set in stone yet," Tina giggled. "I'm just so happy. After feeling neglected all this time, it's just exhilarating to feel like I'm finally headed somewhere."

"And you met an actress already in the business," Puck said. "That's not too shabby either."

"Speaking of which," Mercedes said. "My manager found out about our little movie theater performance with Anna—"

"Little?" Ryder asked. "The YouTube videos are basically going viral."

Mercedes chuckled. "Well, my manager and I both agreed on something that I think would make my NFL performance tomorrow a little more personal."

 **EXT. FOOTBALL FIELD – SUN SEP 13**

"And now, please welcome, singing our National Anthem, Mercedes Jones!" the announcer exclaimed.

Mercedes took center-stage, flanked by Puck, Tina, Artie, Ryder, Marley, and Anna behind her. The orchestra began playing and Mercedes began doing what she does best.

 _Mercedes: Oh, say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight,  
O'er the ramparts we watch'd, were so gallantly streaming?  
Mercedes w/ background singers: And the rockets' red glare, the bombs bursting in air,  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there.  
O say, does that star-spangled banner yet wave  
O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

The crowd applauded loudly.

"It was so refreshing to hear a national anthem sung without all those riffs and runs that everyone else does," one woman in the stands said to her husband.

"Totally," the husband said. "A good old national anthem, just the way it should be."

Mercedes hugged her friends tightly.

"Thank you for having me!" Anna exclaimed. "My agent is thrilled. I mean, I'm sure my fans will be wondering why I was just a backup singer, but hey, this experience just opens so many more doors, and it'll open doors for all of you as well," she said to Tina, Artie, Puck, Ryder, and Marley.

"Alright, I'd love to stand here and keep being all gushy," Puck said. "But we all have VIP seats to get in on the NFL action, so let's go!"

The pack headed off to their section as the game began. Mercedes and her gang were served hot dogs, popcorn, and drinks.

"This is the life," Artie said. "Just think, in five years, where will we all be?"

"VIP tickets to the Super Bowl with Marley and her hugely successful girl group singing the National Anthem, that's for sure," Ryder said jokingly.

"And hopefully an Emmy, Oscar, and/or Tony in my hands," Anna added. "Now come on, let's get to the kickoff!"


	3. The Screenwriter

**Synopsis:** Puck makes connections with some screenwriters. Artie and Tina begin to rekindle their romantic relationship. Ryder experiences romance and career hopelessness.

 **Guest Starring:  
** Kristen Schaal as Mary Halloran  
Ryan Murphy as Ralph  
Ian Brennan as Isaiah  
Brad Falchuk as Bob  
Robert Ulrich as Lead Casting Director  
Kevin James as Theater Manager  
Hallie Todd as Professor Amy

 **Co-Starring:  
** Little Boy | Nice Female Casting Director | Strict Female Casting Director

* * *

 **INT. MOVIE THEATER – CONCESSIONS – SUN OCT 4 – AFTERNOON**

It was a packed day at the movie theater. Tina quickly printed out movie tickets in the box office while Puck and Ryder attempted to manage an enormous crowd at the concessions.

"Dude, I gotta hit the restroom," Ryder said hurriedly, taking off.

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed. "How do you expect me to handle this stampede on my own?" he barked.

"I'll help you out," Artie said, wheeling himself into the concessions area.

"Aren't you on duty?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, see, the elevator up to projections is out, so apparently, I'm out of a job unless I feel like janitorial duties, and let me tell you, mopping up a bathroom while in a wheelchair, while doable, is just not the same as when you're able-bodied," Artie said. "I mean, I think I used a mop once before my accident, and seriously, if I would've known how much easier mopping is when you can sway side to side and dance around while cleaning, I would've cherished those days a lot more."

Artie began trying to help out around the concessions area. There were only four people working behind the counter.

"Artie, hurry up, this customer's been waiting for his hot dogs for five minutes!" Puck barked.

"Got it!" Artie exclaimed, reaching his arms really high to grab hot dogs out of the heater on the counter. He wheeled his chair back, about to turn around to hand them to Puck, when his tires rammed into a coworker, sending two slushies flying, one of them right into Puck's face.

Puck wiped the slush out of his eyes.

"I thought we were done with this crap after high school," he moaned.

 **INT. BATHROOM**

Ryder finished his #1 business pretty quickly, but while at the sink, Ryder decide to pull out his phone and do a quick news search regarding _The X Factor._ It had become a habit of his to read up on all the news and gossip, particularly if it involved Marley. But today's title had Ryder about to poop his pants.

"AMP's Marley Rose dating Kelly's contestant Josh Carson," Ryder read aloud.

He quickly skimmed through the article. It had a paparazzi shot of Marley and Josh, a 20-year-old finalist in Kelly Rowland's category. Jealousy immediately flooded through Ryder.

 **Song: "Jealous" by Nick Jonas**

 _{Ryder stares into the mirror, imagining Marley and this Josh guy standing behind him.}_

 _Ryder: I don't like the way he's looking at you  
I'm starting to think you want him too  
Am I crazy, have I lost ya?  
Even though I know you love me, can't help it_

 ** _INT. X FACTOR_**

 _{Ryder sits in an empty auditorium watching Marley do a sound-check for the competition.}_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I turn my chin music up_  
 _And I'm puffing my chest_  
 _I'm getting red in the face_  
 _You can call me obsessed_  
 _It's not your fault that they hover_  
 _I mean no disrespect_  
 _It's my right to be hellish_  
 _I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
 _And everybody wants to taste_  
 _That's why (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous_

 _'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_  
 _And everybody wants to taste_  
 _That's why (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous_

 _ **INT. BATHROOM**_

 _{Ryder scrolls through Marley's Instagram. There are no pictures of Josh, but lots of pictures of Marley having fun with her group mates, her mentor Selena, and some other contestants.}_

 _I wish you didn't have to post it out_  
 _I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_  
 _Protective or possessive, yeah_  
 _Call it passive or aggressive_

"Hey, shut up!" a little boy barked at Ryder, who totally didn't realize he was singing aloud.

 _ **INT. MCKINLEY AUDITORIUM**_

 _{Ryder transports himself to the auditorium, imagining him singing to Marley, sitting front and center, watching him adoringly.}_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _You're the only one invited_  
 _I said there's no one else for you_  
 _'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_  
 _When you get jealous too_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _Oh (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous_  
 _Oh (that's why)_  
 _I still get jealous_

 _ **INT. BATHROOM – REALITY**_

"Are you gonna wash your hands or what?" the same grumpy little boy grumbled from behind Ryder. Embarrassed, Ryder grabbed a paper towel, dried his hands, and walked out the door.

 **INT. CONCESSIONS**

Ryder walked back into work and saw that the line was entirely backed up, also seeing Artie hanging his head in shame while coworkers wiped red slush off of Puck's face.

"This is ENTIRELY unacceptable!" the manager, Lawrence, exclaimed. "Artie, I don't mind you pitching in around here especially while the elevator up to projections is out, but maybe you should limit yourself to shelving candy on the bottom shelves. Puckerman, dry yourself off, man up, and get back to work! As for you, Lynn, you were in the bathroom an awfully long time! You know the policy! If you have the runs, you run home, or else this whole theater will be eating diarrhea popcorn and running to the bathroom!"

Ryder flushed as patrons either giggled or stared disgustedly.

Ryder and Artie ended up being dismissed for the day. They, along with Tina whose shift had just ended, left the building together.

"Can I just say how amazing it is that we have a car here?" Tina asked. "Best friends, commuting to work by day and living together by night—"

"Well, I don't live with you folks," Artie said.

"Yeah, but you end up spending the night once every two weeks anyway," Ryder joked. "Well, I'm actually going to go hit the gym for a couple hours."

"Okay," Artie said. "What do you say we do lunch, Tina?"

Tina smiled and nodded.

 **EXT. RESTAURANT**

It was such a beautiful afternoon in Los Angeles. Artie and Tina enjoyed a Mexican lunch: one humongous shared plate of nachos.

"I honestly just prefer it with just cheese," Tina laughed, trying to scoop aside all the salsa and guacamole.

"Girl, you're crazy," Artie giggled, taking in a big mouthful. "So, how's school?"

"Good," Tina said. "I have to perform a pop-rock musical theater piece for class tomorrow, and my duet partner just texted me and said he got a cold this weekend, so, looks like I have to take the alternative solo assignment."

"What were you singing?" Artie asked.

"'Crazier Than You' from _The Addams Family_ ," Tina said. "It's one of my favorite songs. I just identify with Wednesday Addams so much. A dark girl falling for a normal boy, but their relationship just isn't working until the boy proves how he can be just as crazy as her."

Artie raised his eyebrows.

"It makes more sense if you actually watch the whole thing," Tina laughed. "I prefer the tour version because Lucas's parents sing too, and it fixes their relationship as well, but I only have the sheet music for the original duet version."

"Well, if your professor allows it, I would totally sing with you!" Artie exclaimed.

"Really?" Tina asked excitedly. "Great! You can totally come!"

"Cool!" Artie exclaimed. "I mean, now that we're going to the same school, this'll be fun!"

"Okay, let's go back to our apartment tonight and get rehearsing straight away," Tina proposed. "I'm excited!"

 **EXT. PARAMOUNT – MON OCT 5**

 _"Yup, working at a movie theater, you get your connections,"_ Puck said to himself as he revved his motorcycle through the Paramount gates. _"After the slushy fiasco, I ended up serving popcorn to a dude who banged a chick who had previously dated of one of the screenwriters of the smash TV musical_ Sing!, _which is about underdogs finding their place in a high school's performing arts programs. I got the hookup to experience the magic for myself."_

Puck flashed his pass at the door to a meeting hall, where the screenwriters were undoubtedly brainstorming ideas for the midseason finale of their show, which had just premiered this Fall, and was dominating TV ratings.

Puck walked into the building, accompanied by a few other aspiring screenwriters. Their tour was quite boring. An intern basically walked them through the building, letting them know which rooms were used by the screenwriters of which TV series, and showing them the ins-and-outs of the building and how work gets done. Puck had enough. He ducked into a bathroom to escape the rest of the boring tour.

A moment later, he came out and bumped into a girl with glasses. Her name was Mary Halloran.

"I know you!" Puck exclaimed. "You're the girl who wrote the godawful TV show that wrecked my girl Rachel Berry's career!"

"Oh, you must be Noah Puckerman," Mary said. "Yeah, the New Yorkers told me all about you. In fact, I was so intrigued by your backstory of getting a girl pregnant that I was going to write this whole arc about how Nittany was the product of teen parents, and that's why she was so dumb, was because the jock meets cheerleader genes messed with her brain, leading her to a childhood where cats were her only friends."

Puck was slightly offended.

"Anyway," Mary went on. "I'm about to be interviewed to be added to the writing team for the Spring half of Season 1 of _Sing!,_ so if you don't mind, I'd like to practice my interview questions on myself like I usually do. 'So, Mary, tell us about your prior work experience.' Well, Ralph, Isaiah, and Bob, I previously wrote the critically acclaimed Pilot of _That's So Rachel_ , which would've been taken to series if only the casting directors did a better job."

"Hey," Puck interrupted. "Can I get in there too?"

 **INT. AUDITION ROOM**

Ryder was sitting in the waiting room, extremely nervous for his audition. Meanwhile, in the audition room itself, the casting directors were looking over Ryder's headshot and resume.

"Well, he was an extra on _Nerves_ ," the woman said.

"Yeah, but I'm actually a little more intrigued with his musical theater credits," the lead casting director said. "Emmett Forrest in _Legally Blonde the Musical_ and—"

"Oh my, Danny Zuko in _Grease_!" the woman exclaimed excitedly.

"Come on, guys, don't get too excited, this role is just for a one-line co-star on _Sing!_ " the stricter female casting agent said. "Call in Ryder Lynn!"

Ryder was ushered into the room.

"Hey, folks!" Ryder exclaimed, going around and shaking the three agents' hands. "I'm Ryder Lynn."

"So, I know we asked you to prepare a monologue, but the writers actually gave us sides from the script of the episode in question that they would really like you to try," the lead casting director said.

Ryder's smile immediately faltered.

 _"Oh my god,"_ Ryder said in a panic. _"I've been rehearsing this monologue all week! I can't just read a script perfectly on the first try!"_

"Is everything alright?" the strict woman asked.

"Yeah," Ryder said, trying to focus on the script at hand. "Just, um, give me a second?" He began skimming through the page, trying to find big words so that he can sound them out before he actually said them.

"You may begin," the man said.

Ryder took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and began reading from the script, delivering his lines as excellently and as confidently as he could.

"Who does she think she is?" Ryder read. "Thinking she can just show up to my house, una-.. unannounced, slamming me, pardon, _blaming_ me for screwing up the volcano, sorry, _vulcan_ sculpture for art class, when she was equal…equally to blame for—"

"Enough," the strict woman said. "That's all we needed to hear."

Ryder, now sweating, put the script back on the table, and hurried out the door.

"Poor thing," the nice woman sighed.

 **INT. USC CLASSROOM**

"So, while Zach is out sick, my friend Artie has offered to sing this song with me, I hope that's okay, Amy."

"I can't wait to hear it, dear," the professor, Amy, said sweetly.

Though Artie was dressed in his same boy-next-door garb, Tina went full out and dressed like Wednesday Addams, complete from braids to a dark green shirt and gothic black boots.

 **Song: "Crazier Than You" from** ** _The Addams Family_**

 _Tina: Once, I was hopeful  
Thought we were one.  
Life, less than perfect  
Finally begun.  
But, now I wonder  
Are we undone?  
I wanna treasure you in death as well as life  
I wanna cut you with my love and with my knife  
But can I live as your tormentor and your wife  
When I am crazier than you  
I'm crazier than you  
And nothing up til now has proved me wrong  
I'm crazier than you  
That's just the overview  
So get on board or simply move along_

 _Artie (Tina): I'm not impulsive_  
 _(And yet I truly love you)_  
 _I'm not deranged_  
 _(I'd never ask that of you)_  
 _But in this moment_  
 _I feel I've changed._  
 _I wanna climb Mt. Everest go to Mozambique_  
 _I wanna be impulsive want to be unique_  
 _Can you believe I mean it when you hear me shriek_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _And now I'll prove to you exactly how_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _I'll do what you can do_  
 _From here on in I give my solemn vow_

 _{Tina whips out a crossbow and an apple, staging the scene.}_

 _Tina: Pluck the arrow from its quiver,_  
 _Hold it in your hand be brave._  
 _Artie: Pierce the apple not the liver_  
 _Or we're dancing on my grave._  
 _Tina: Place it in the bow and steady,_  
 _Artie: Can't you shoot that thing already!_  
 _Tina: I wanna demonstrate that fear is my ideal_  
 _Artie: Girl believe me fear is your ideal_  
 _Tina: Cause in the moment that you're frightened life is real_  
 _Artie: Then my life must be real real!_  
 _Both: And in a flash when I release and seal the deal_

 _{The lights black out, flick back on, and suddenly, Artie sits with an arrow-pierced apple above his head!}_

 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _And nothing hurts me when I hear you say_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _Psychotically into_  
 _And that is all I need to face the day_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _And live or die I'll let you have control_  
 _I'm crazier than you_  
 _So say you love me too_  
 _From here on in you're singing to my soul_  
 _My soul!_

"Bravo!" the professor exclaimed. "What an extremely honorable performance!"

 **INT. WRITER'S MEETING**

Puck and Mary snuck into the meeting in waiter-looking uniforms.

"I have a confession," Mary whispered, pushing a beverage cart into the room. "I wasn't actually invited here for an interview. Ever since my failure of a Pilot with _That's So Rachel_ , my career has been blacklisted, and I'm just desperate for any means to get back into the game of putting my admittedly crazy creativity on paper for the small screen."

"Well, I'm trying to get my feet wet in any way I can for my screenplay to get to the big screen," Puck whispered back, approaching the trio of writers who were also meeting with the show's producers.

"They're calling it the F-13," Ralph said. "Our show's ratings are the highest FOX has seen in years. The world is warming up to the musical genre. Now, we were greenlighted to take our season to a total of twenty-two episodes, and we're in talks for a two-season renewal if all goes well. But, we need a plan for the back nine episodes. Right now, our planned midseason finale is the opening of _Scrooge the Musical_ , where our lead, Rachelle, is so angered by her tiny role, that she defects to the Christmas Choir."

"Hey, interns, coffee, please," Bob said.

Puck was so intrigued by the story that he didn't even hear the request. Luckily, Mary placed three cups of coffee down on the table.

"Focus!" she muttered.

"Now, as for the back nine episodes, I am at a loss," Isaiah said.

"If I may?" Puck asked.

"Who is this kid?" Ralph asked.

"Noah Puckerman; I'm an intern," he said.

"I didn't know we had those," Ralph said.

"Well, if I may make a suggestion, what if you incorporate a show choir?" Puck asked.

"HAH!" Isaiah exclaimed. "A show choir? America won't go for that!"

"You never know," Puck said, pulling up a chair to the table. Mary, the writers, and producers all looked appalled at this interruption.

"See, your show doing tributes to musicals is all fine and dandy, but the show's going to go the way of _SMASH_ if you keep it all about show tunes," Puck said. "What a guy like me wants to see is diversity. I have a feeling that you copied all this plot line stuff from what was supposed to be Rachel's backstory on _That's So Rachel_ , and part of me is curious to see a caricature of me on television, which you do kind of have in your character Isaac, the bad-boy football player who torments the drama geeks by throwing lemonade in their faces. I'd suggest slush. Much crueler. For the back nine episodes, you should totally have this Rachelle chick get into competitive choir. America would love to see kids battle it out in song. That's why _Pitch Perfect_ works; you get to incorporate pop music. Also, keep the sappy love stories to a minimum, before your audience starts to prioritize shipping over telling the kids' and teachers' stories as individuals. Also, I understand that your eight main students sit in a variety of grade levels. If your show does get picked up for multiple seasons, I suggest you make it clear from the get-go that you're going to be phasing these characters in and out. It is so much more realistic that way, and every season would be a fresh open book. I just hope the audience realizes that once a character graduates, chances are, you were bored of that character anyway, and keeping them around would kill the show's ratings, while the noobs can save them."

"I like this guy," Bob whispered.

 **EXT. STREET – EVENING**

Ryder walked home with a girl he met at the audition.

"Just don't let your dyslexia get the best of you," the girl, Joy, said. "If anything, that's something I'd put on your resume. Casting directors like to see how you standout, and even if that standout hinders you from a cold reading, it still opens their eyes to what you can bring to the table as an actor."

Ryder smiled. "Thanks."

The girl leaned in for a kiss. Both hesitated, but their lips came together for a couple seconds. Smiling, they parted.

"Well, uh, good night," Ryder said. "And good luck with your audition tomorrow."

"And same to you," the girl said, continuing on to her apartment.

Marley, who was spending the evening with Mercedes, saw this all unfold from the window.

"What are you looking at?" Mercedes asked.

"It was Ryder, with some girl," Marley said.

"Oh, you jealous?" Mercedes asked, amused.

"Not funny," Marley sighed. "Did you see all those rumors flying around about me and Josh?"

"Well, what's the story?" she asked.

"There's nothing going on between us," Marley said. "Josh and I were back-to-back in a vocal coaching session and he offered to go out for tea afterwards, and we just talked about the competition. Obviously we hugged goodbye and obviously some creep paparazzi hiding in the bushes snapped that picture."

"Well, Josh is pretty cute," Mercedes laughed.

"Well, you can have him," Marley laughed. "Come on, two R&B vocalists?"

"Well, if he gets signed one day, he can be an opening act on my national tour," Mercedes joked.

Tina, who was sitting silently in the corner, butted into the conversation.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Tina asked. "Do you think Artie likes me?"

"Girl, believe me, Artie's been in love with you since day one," Mercedes said. "I'm talking since freshman year."

"I wasn't around for that, so I wouldn't know," Marley said.

"Okay, but besides the Puckerman brothers and Sam, Artie's a big-time womanizer too," Tina said.

"True," Mercedes said. "I mean after you were through with him, he went through Brittany, Betty, Kitty, and three girls at once in New York."

"WHAT?" Tina and Marley both asked.

"Oh," Mercedes said guiltily. "I guess I shouldn't mention the chlamydia he contracted?"

"No, he told me about that," Tina said.

"Okay, if Artie was willing to divulge that dirty secret to you, he most definitely cares about you," Marley stated.

Tina pondered hard. "You don't think I'd be hurting any of those other girls, do you?"

"Brittany doesn't even remember dating Artie, and I'm pretty sure Betty realizes that what she had with Artie was nothing more than a one-night stand," Mercedes said. "As for Kitty, well, she seemed pretty done with Artie after he dumped her after graduation. It's been over two years. She's moved on."

"She did have a connection with that red-head Warbler last year," Marley said.

"Yeah, they were cute together," Mercedes added.

"Guys, seriously," Tina said. "Do you think I'm just setting myself up for heartbreak by going out with Artie, only to get dumped for yet another girl, or worse, he sleeps with another girl behind my back and spreads chlamydia to me, or worse, an incurable STD?"

"Quit panicking," Mercedes said. "And let's end this conversation before Ryder comes upstairs with the laundry."

"Well, regardless, when will the rumors stop?" Marley sighed, plopping her head down on the couch.

"Sadly, we just need to learn to ignore it," Mercedes advised. "People will always find something to gossip about."

Ryder came upstairs ten minutes later after his laundry finished drying. By then, the girls had gone into their bedroom to sleep.

 **Song: "Everybody Knows" by John Legend**

{Ryder stares out the window, imagining Joy standing out there, but seeing Marley's reflection in the window.}

 _Ryder: It gets harder everyday but I can't seem to shake the pain.  
I'm trying to find the words to say, please stay.  
It's written all over my face.  
That I can't function the same when you're not here.  
I'm calling your name and no one's there._

 _And I hope one day you'll see nobody has it easy._  
 _I still can't believe you found somebody new._  
 _But I wish you the best, I guess._

 ** _INT. BEDROOMS_**

 _{Ryder gets in bed and sings to the wall. Marley, in a sleeping bag on the floor, sings to the ceiling.}_

 _[Chorus]  
Both: 'Cause everybody knows but nobody really knows,  
Ryder: How to make it work,  
Both: Or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, and everybody knows  
Ryder: Just how to make it right.  
I wish we gave it one more try.  
Marley: Try  
Ryder: One more try,  
Marley: Oh…  
Ryder: One more try  
'Cause everybody knows  
Both: But nobody really knows._

 ** _EXT. STREET – TUE OCT 6_**

 _{The next day, Marley walks to the X Factor studio with Josh, trying to duck away from paparazzi.}_

 _I don't care what the people say,_  
 _they're probably lonely anyway._  
 _Baby, don't fill up your head with he-said, she-said._  
 _It seems like you just don't know (Ryder: don't know)_  
 _The radio's on, you're tuning me out._  
 _I'm trying to speak, you're turning me down._

 ** _INT. MOVIE THEATER – CONCESSIONS_**

 _Ryder: And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy._  
 _I still can't believe you found somebody new._  
 _But I wish you the best, I guess._

 _[Chorus – Ryder sings as he serves popcorn. Marley sings as she trains with her vocal coach.]_

 _Ryder: Oh, I wish you would understand._  
 _Just an ordinary man._  
 _I wish that we have known_  
 _Both: That everybody knows but nobody really knows._

 ** _INT. X FACTOR_**

 _{Marley sings, and after a couple lines, she imagines Ryder standing with her, harmonizing.}_

 _Marley: And I know one day you'll see nobody has it easy._  
 _I still can't believe you found somebody new._  
 _Both: But I wish you the best_  
 _Marley: I guess._

 ** _EXT. STREET_**

 _{The pair walk down separate streets, hearing one another's voices in their heads.}_

 _Both: 'Cause everybody knows but nobody really knows,  
How to make it work, or how to ease the hurt.  
We've heard it all before, and everybody knows just how to make it right.  
Marley: I wish we gave it one more try.  
Marley (Ryder): (Oh…) One more try,  
(Oh…) One more try,  
Ryder: 'Cause everybody knows but nobody really knows._

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, nobody really knows_

 _Oh, oh (Marley: oh)_

 _Oh, oh (Marley: oh)_

 _Oh, oh (Marley: ooh)_

 _Both: Nobody really knows_

 **INT. MOVIE THEATER – CONCESSIONS**

"Dude, finally!" Puck exclaimed.

"We thought you were going to miss the rest of your shift after you disappeared for your lunch break," Artie said worriedly.

"What are you still doing here?" Ryder asked, getting back to work restocking candy bars.

"Well, I'm permanently in concessions now," Artie said. "I hate it here though because I'm just in everybody's way and I can only really hand candy bars up to the cashiers from the bottom shelf. I'm trying to see if I can get into working with Tina at the box office. Much more doable for me. Speaking of which, do you guys think it would be smart of me to date Tina?"

"I've only known the for the past three years of my life, and let me say, I would not want to get all up in that drama," Ryder said. "I mean, didn't she just try proposing to Mike like last year?"

"True, but I feel like she's over him," Artie said. "Besides, Mike is dating that Shoshandra girl from Vocal Adrenaline that we met back in my freshman year when we tried to hire Dakota Stanley. What do you say, Puck?"

"Don't ask me," Puck said frustratedly. "I'm sick of romances."

"What's gotten into you?" Ryder asked.

"It's the screenwriter meeting," Puck said. "The writers basically made a flow-chart of every possible relationship they could write into the show before Season 3. It made me realize how crazy we must have driven Mr. Schue, Coach Sue, Ms. Pillsbury-Schue, Coach Beiste, and basically everyone in America who ever watched us, by how incestuously we Glee kids interbred throughout our years."

"Dude, harsh," Artie said. "If you want to call me a man-whore, say it to my face."

"Okay, fine," Puck said. "You were a man-whore. So was Jake. So was Sam. I was the epic man-whore. But we've changed, right?"

"I… would hope so?" Ryder questioned.

"Well, in any case, the screenwriter Isaiah got me connections to show my screenplay to some movie producer who's looking to get his hands on a new action film project," Puck explained.

 **INT. MEETING**

Ralph, Isaiah, and Bob looked over three copies of Puck's screenplay, _The White House Pool Boy._

"Sorry, Noah, but I don't think I can show this to my colleague," Isaiah said.

Puck's smile turned upside down immediately. "Why not?"

"The plot…" Bob said. "It just lacks substance."

"Starting with the title," Ralph said. "When I look at this title, I just imagine a pool janitor."

"Well, that's exactly who he is," Puck said. "But then aliens invade the planet and he's the only one who can save the country. If you just imagine the title on the cover-art where a UFO is hovering above the White House while the pool boy has a lightsaber war against Martians."

"Besides that, the editing is just… remarkable," Isaiah said. "And not in a good way. I can tell someone probably tried to proofread this but was too lazy to go through the many grammatical and formatting errors."

Puck nodded. "Yes, I admit, I haven't had anyone edit this since my friend Kitty proofread it back in February 2013, and a lot's happened since then. I lost my best friend, I joined the Air Force, and then I got stationed here in LA allowing me to pursue two passions: pool cleaning and big screen action."

"Look, son," Ralph said. "It's clear you have ambition. But I'm afraid you will never make it in the business if you can't tell the difference between a comma and a colon."

"Of course I do!" Puck exclaimed. "A comma is when you're passed out and a colon is part of your intestines."

The three writers looked at each other awkwardly.

"Tell you what," Isaiah said. "Take your screenplay, find an editor, take some English classes, keep exploring around the industry, and maybe one day you will find this on the big screen, but, I have to be honest, it's highly unlikely. I'd be floored if it ever happened. There are thousands of screenplays out there trying to make it onto the big screen, and you don't have what it takes to get there, just yet. Good luck, Mr. Puckerman."

 **INT. APARTMENT**

Ryder, Puck, Tina, Artie, and Mercedes were sitting around the table for dinner. Tonight they had made a pork, potatoes, and mushroom stew. Artie whipped out his phone to snap a photo. "Hashtag roommates, hashtag cooking, hashtag I don't live here."

"So, Ryder, did you book anymore auditions?" Tina asked. "I mean, the one you flubbed on isn't going to ruin your life. Those specific casting directors, maybe, but—"

"What Tina's trying to say is that you just need to keep putting yourself out there," Mercedes said. "You know, there are thousands of actors trying to make it in this city, and the only way to get anywhere is to keep going to auditions. Every actor you meet, every director you come across, every gig as an extra you get, it sets you up for even bigger actors, bigger directors, and bigger roles."

Ryder smiled. "Thanks."

"So, who was that girl we saw you outside with last night?" Mercedes asked.

Ryder flushed. "Oh, um… Her name is Joy, we met at the audition. She kind of let me cry on her shoulder after the whole thing. But, um… We didn't work out."

"Why not?" Tina asked.

"I mean, we kissed once last night, but turns out she's still getting over her ex, and to be honest, when I found out that Marley was dating that Josh guy, I was extremely jealous," Ryder admitted.

"Ryder," Mercedes replied. "You do know that those were only rumors, right? The paparazzi will sell any story to buy the public's attention. Especially on reality shows like _The X Factor_ , they're always looking for ways to frame people into what the public is thirsty to hear."

"There's nothing going on between Marley and that Josh guy," Tina assured.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" Artie asked.

Ryder looked down at his plate and nodded. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Okay, let me tell it to you straight," Puck said. "Although I never went to school with you, this live triangle crap has been going on long enough. If you want to get with Marley, you need to suck it up, pull it together, and mark her as your territory already. I don't mean to sound all misogynistic or claim that women are prizes, but come on, dude. I'm not saying this as Jake's half-bro, I'm saying this as your roommate and friend."

"But Marley is also fragile and has been through a lot the past few years," Mercedes said. "It's bad enough the poor girl was harassed all through high school just for being herself, apparently being called 'the New Rachel' even though we all know that the new Glee Club captain and spotlight hog ended up being Blaine, and that Marley is nothing like Rachel and she takes after me a lot more. Come on. Rising R&B star and future pop star? Ryder, you've seen the best in Marley and she has seen the best in you. I think you two are a total match for each other."

Ryder took all this advice to heart.

"Well, since we're on the topic of romances," Tina went on. "Artie and I are officially back together!"

There was just blank silence.

"Oh wait, you're serious?" Ryder asked.

Artie raised his eyebrows and nodded. "I mean, we just wanted to try this out and see if we're compatible. We had a big thing going on back in freshman year and after the wedding last year we sort of made a pact that if we weren't married by a certain age, we'd marry each other."

"That sounds kind of childish," Puck whispered to Mercedes.

"I think that's cute," Mercedes said. "I mean, come on, I've been there with you two since your first days of high school."

"Although I have to admit, I sort of thought that the two Asians were endgame," Puck whispered. "I mean, they were the only couple throughout high school that didn't irritate the heck out of me with all their drama."

"Well, here's to love and romance," Ryder said, proposing a toast.

Puck did the toast half-heartedly. He finished his dinner, put it in the sink, grabbed his guitar out of his bedroom, and went outside.

 **EXT. STREET**

 **Song: "Am I Wrong?" by Nico & Vinz**

 _{Puck sings as if invisible. Everyone passes by, Puck goes unnoticed.}_

 _Marley's voice: Oooooh  
Oooooh  
Puck: Am I wrong for thinking out the box from where I stay?  
Am I wrong for saying that I choose another way?_

 _I ain't tryna do what everybody else doing_  
 _Just cause everybody doing what they all do_  
 _If one thing I know, I'll fall but I'll grow_  
 _I'm walking down this road of mine, this road that I call home_

 _So am I wrong_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _Now am I wrong_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

 _Puck (girls' voices): But that's just how I feel (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh)_  
 _That's just how I feel (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh)_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh)_

 _Am I tripping for having a vision?_  
 _My prediction: I'm a be on top of the world_

 _Walk to walk and don't look back, always do what you decide_  
 _Don't let them control your life, that's just how I feel_  
 _Fight for yours and don't let go, don't let them compare you, no_  
 _Don't worry, you're not alone, that's just how we feel_

 _Am I wrong (Boys' voices: am I wrong)_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _(All voices: Oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_  
 _Now am I wrong (All voices: am I wrong)_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
 _(All voices: Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

 _{Mercedes, Marley, Tina, Artie, and Ryder join Puck on the street.}_

 _Puck: If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right, right_  
 _If you tell me I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _I don't wanna be right_  
 _[Repeat with Artie belting]_

 _Am I wrong_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _Now am I wrong_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_

 _Puck (girls): But that's just how I feel, (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh)_  
 _That's just how I feel (ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh ooh)_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

 _Puck: So am I wrong (Boys: am I wrong)_  
 _For thinking that we could be something for real?_  
 _(All: Oh yeah yeah yeah oh)_  
 _Now am I wrong (Boys: am I wrong)_  
 _For trying to reach the things that I can't see?_  
 _(All: Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

 _Puck w/ Artie belts & girls' ooh's: But that's just how I feel,_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _That's just how I feel_  
 _Trying to reach the things that I can't see_

Bystanders began tossing coins and dollar bills into Puck's guitar case.

"Just like old times," Artie joked.


End file.
